


Choose a Hero

by Finale



Series: Favoritism [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Unfortunately one surprised him in an ominous way, most of the answers won't surprise you, which kid likes which hero?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Finale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Which of the original seven Justice League members do Bruce's kids like the best? Discounting Bruce?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose a Hero

_How about each of your kids chooses which of us is their favorite? And they can’t choose you?_

Such a simple and pointless suggestion by Clark, but it at least amused his kids enough that they did it. Being stuck on the Watchtower could be incredibly boring.

Dick had immediately walked over to Clark, to absolutely no one’s surprise (Bruce sometimes though Dick liked Clark over _him_ ). Jason had strolled over to Diana, getting patted on the head when he made it over, causing his second son to all but preen; he is certain Jason likes her more than him. Tim going over to Barry isn’t a surprise, but Cass going over to Victor is. He’s a bit startled by Duke going over to Arthur, he’d almost thought his most recent son would like…

Wait, where was Hal or Damian?

A sudden sense of ominousness overwhelms him and he turns slowly. 

_Oh fuck._

Damian and Hal both grin at him, and there was something unnerving in both expressions. He’d seen them pause their conversation, and then start back up again, voices to low for him to hear. He can tell Clark is listening to them by the way the Kryptonian is biting his lip to not laugh. 

_Goddamnit._

This is why hoping your son and boyfriend would get along is a bad idea.


End file.
